No. Uno
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: My first song fic. Relena is getting ready for a ball, but what is Heero doing?


Disclaimer: Yes folks it's true. I own nothing of what gets written about. So that means: I don't own anything that is Gundam wingy OR the song, which is "Uno" By my fave band in the world Muse. SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!

*(A/N)*: Hi. This is my first song fic. But, it's not really a song fic. It's kinda a daramtic-scene-thingy-that-really-should-be-made-into-a-music-video. So that's why I have some characters singing. You just have to keep that in mind. No it's not a musical!!!!!!!!! It's DRAMATIC!!!!!!!!! *Ahem* Well on with the show!

**No.Uno…** By The Redundant Goddess… 

One night in the Peacecraft mansion there was a ball. Everyone was invited. The band was playing beautifully as everyone that the Vice Foreign Minster knew danced. That meant everyone. Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and yes… even Duo Maxwell (even though Zechs or Milly didn't think that was a good idea) But one person who was invited and most wanted at the ball was no where to be seen. While everyone and their dates where having a blast and dancing like there was no tomorrow to the roaring music. One other person was yet to make an appearance. Relena.

            Relena was upstairs in her bedroom adding the finishing touches. She was dressed in a wonderfully, sleek white dress, which was made from the finest silk around and made her look like a woman. Her long honey blonde hair was done up in platted bun, which was held in place by a slivery sparkly hair tie. Her eyes were slightly coloured with fine silvery dust that made her eyes more alluring than they usually did. She certainly looked ready for the ball.

            Relena sighed as she peered into her mirrored reflection. She sat there. Just starring into the mirror. All she could see was the light from her open door shinning on her and the darkness that consumed the rest of her room. *_Oh, god!_ * She thought as she placed her head on her dressing table. *_Why do I bother? He isn't going to come. You blew it girl._ * The blonde shivered as she wrapped her long silver drape around her shoulders. It was cold. But it couldn't be cold. None of the windows or balcony doors were open. Weren't they?

            As she looked up into the mirror something caught her eye. Her blue eyes widened as she saw one of her curtains flapping wildly behind the silhouette of the one she desired leaning against the remaining un-opened balcony door. A soft gasp left her lips as she twisted her head round excitedly to meet the shadow. But to her disappointment Relena's gaze was just greeted with that of the open door and the seemingly alive curtain. Sadly she turned her attention back onto the mirror and met a familiar pair of deep Prussian blue eyes.

            The surprised girl let out a small squeak as she placed a hand over her heart and whispered " Well, you've still got it Heero. You scared the living daylights out of me!" As Relena breathed a sigh of relief and shut her eyes the silent former pilot placed a cold hand on her bare shoulder. Her eyes shot open and gazed into those cold eyes that stood behind her. He slowly leaned down so that his face was almost touching her neck. Eye eyes began to flutter as she felt her head lean backwards to meet his advance. As Relena did this, Heero began to whisper something in her ear…

            _This means nothing to me_

_            'Cause you are nothing to me_

_            And it means nothing to me_

_            That you blew this away…_

Her eye again shot open in shock and turned to the person stood fully up right behind her. In confusion she tried to utter a response, but was cut off by Heero grabbing her spare hand and dragging her to him.  Relena almost fell into him due to the force of her up he veal. Yet as she tried to straighten and separate herself from Heero he slipped an arm about her waist and drew her to him again until her chest was touching his. She had just begun to blush and utter something when Heero began to spin them around. Whilst in this waltz like state Relena rested her head on one of his broad shoulders while Heero began to whisper something else...

            _'Cause you could have been number one_

_            If you only found the time_

_            And you could have ruled the whole world_

_            If you had the chance…_

Suddenly his grip around her waist tightened and he began to spin her more powerfully around. She felt fear grip her heart as she began to mumble to Heero worriedly, trying to figure out what he was up to. He was starting to scare her. The he let his voice grow and cut her off as he began again…

            _You could have been number one_

_            And you could have ruled the whole world_

_            And we could have had some much fun_

_            But you blew it away…_

At this point Relena was almost shaking with fear. She tried in vain to wriggle out of his firm grasp, but she couldn't. Heero slowed down their movements and loosened his grip. "Heero" she pleaded shakily " Please Heero. What is this all about? What are you saying?" Again she tried to break free, but to no avail. He hushed her by placing one of his fingers on her lips and leaned in a little closer to whisper…

            _You're still nothing to me_

_            And this is nothing to me_

_            And you don't know what you've done_

_            But I'll give you a clue…_

Relena tried again to pull herself away and found she falling onto a soft pillow behind her on the floor. She gazed up at him. Not knowing what to do. She was scared out of her wits. He just stood there looking down at her with an odd smirk and a strange look in his eyes. Heero reached out a hand to help the blonde to her feet, but she backed away in fright and made her own way up to her feet. Again Heero just starred. *_Something's wrong*_ She thought in panic, sensing that her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. *_He's up to something but what? * _Before she could think of anything else, Heero began to edge toward her, whilst continuing his little speech…

            _You could have been number one_

_            If you only had the chance_

_            And you could have ruled the whole world_

_            If you had the time…_

She backed away as he walked slowly toward her. She looked back to find she was heading toward the balcony. *_Oh god! What the hell is going on? I better call someone* _So Relena began to cry and yell for help. Yet no one came to her aid. The music from the ball down stairs was to loud and smothered all other noise. Tears began to fall down her fragile face as she felt her body pass through the open balcony door and felt her zombie like pilot approach her. Relena began to shiver and wrapped her shall tightly around her as the cold outside air began to chill her. Even more so than what was happening at that moment in time. She heard Heero as he began to speak as she felt her bottom press against the balcony rails…

            And you could have been number one 

_            And you could have ruled the whole world_

_            And we could have had so much fun_

_            But you blew it away…_

Relena sobbed as Heero stopped dead in front of her and yet again leaned in close. But she leaned tired to get away from him by leaning backwards. She felt her body begin to tip over the edge and shut her eyes as she let out a shrill cry expecting herself to be falling. Only to find her self being held hanging head first by her skimpy shall, which was being held by the perfect solider. He let out a sly grin and began to pull her back from her drop while whispering in his softest voice

            _You could have been number one_

_            And you could have ruled the whole world…_

Suddenly the shall began to rip and Relena gasped as Heero stopped pulling. She cried and yelled with all her might but it was no good. But Heero pressed his lips against her forehead and whispered one last time…

            _And we could have had so much fun_

_            But you blew it away…_

            And as the last words left his ice cold lips the fabric finally gave way and Relena fell screaming…

                                    ~*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*~

            Relena screamed as she felt something touch her back. She sat bolt up right and spun round to find Duo looking a bit stunned. "Geez you okay 'Lena?"  He spluttered. Relena took a minute to study her surroundings. She was there. Back in her room. Still dressed in her gown. She turned to the braided boy, sighed and nodded. Duo gave a huge sigh of relief. "Good" He held out his hand for her to take. She grasped it thankfully and let him lead her down stairs as he continued " Coz, I just found you there asleep. You didn't look too good. You sure you okay?" She nodded again and felt something cool slide down her cheek. She wiped the liquid away with a finger and studied it. " I'm okay. Just a dream, right?" So the couple walked away down to the crowded room bellow unaware that sitting in a tree was a pair of Prussian blue eyes…

                                    ~#*)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))XXXXXXXXX((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*#~

(A/N) Oh er… wasn't that freaky? I was gonna kill her, but then I thought "na'h" Oh well. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review. Love The Redundant Goddess…

            __


End file.
